Electrical connector assemblies, such as a simple electrical connector or a multi-functional electrical distribution center, are widely used. The electrical distribution centers are generally a central junction box or block system designed as a stand-alone assembly. The electrical connectors typically electrically connect at least two wire harnesses together and thus house a plurality of mated male and female terminals. The distribution centers perform a similar function as the electrical connectors, but may also house various fuses, relays and other electrical devices in a central location. Electrical distribution centers not only reduce cost by consolidating various functions and/or electrical connections into one block, but the centers also reduce the number of cut and spliced leads which increases reliability. Such electrical distribution centers include provisions for electrically connecting a power source and electrical devices housed in the junction block to electrical wiring harness connectors for supplying power and control signals to various electrical systems.
In many electrical distribution center applications, such as that used in the engine compartment of a vehicle, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,135, to Brussalis, incorporated by reference, devices such as fuses and relays of the electrical distribution centers are accessible from the top with mating connectors protruding from a bottom side. Unfortunately, due to this orientation, access to the connectors is often difficult for mating and unmating. In many cases, the electrical distribution center has to be flipped upside down, the connectors assembled, and the entire assembly with protruding wire harnesses flipped again into a final position.
Known electrical distribution centers such as that in the '135 Brussalis reference, typically mount the fuses, relays and electrical devices to a top side of an upper electrical distribution panel. A plurality of double ended terminals are engaged to and extend through a tray located below the panel. A top end of each terminal projects through a respective slot of the upper panel for engagement to the fuse, relay or electrical device. A bottom end of the male terminal projects downward through respective slots of yet a second lower tray for electrical engagement to terminals locked into at least one electrical connector body which is engaged to a lower support structure of the distribution center. Unfortunately, the panel, trays and connector bodies are all held together by a plurality of threaded fasteners which is costly to manufacture and requires special tools for assembly and maintenance purposes.
Known improvements to this conventional distribution assembly are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,529 to Borzi issued Aug. 4, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889 B1, to Daggett, issued May 25, 2004, and incorporated herein by reference. In '529 Borzi and '889 Daggett, the distribution assembly is not flipped when assembling internal connectors and does not require the use of threaded fasteners or bolts thus does not need special assembly tools to secure various housings of the distribution assembly together. Instead, an engagement mechanism or leverage device having four independent cam levers applies a normal force when the cam levers are rotated to mate the distribution assembly. Simultaneous rotation of the four levers also produces a moment which is countered by various structural and alignment features incorporated into this known distribution assembly to maintain alignment of the terminals during mating.